Ambivalencia
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Porque Chloé lo ama, lo odia, lo ama y lo vuelve odiar. Porque Luka la odia, la ama, la odia y la vuelve amar.


Lo ama.

Como casi todas al verlo por primera vez.

Le parece increíble con esa guitarra que lleva detrás de su espalda.

¿Amor? No era realmente amor. Pero tiene fascinación por ese chico que parece ser amigo de Adrinkis.

 **...**

La odia.

Desde que la escuchó hablar y colgarse de "Adrinkis" como lo llamó, odia su voz aguda y exageradamente mimosa.

Odia lo que le hizo a su hermana.

Odia como parece llevarse a su mundo por delante sin importarle lo demás. Odia esa clase de personas y odia más que ella crea que podría agradarle.

 **...**

Lo odia

Lo odia desde la primera vez que habló con él.

Odia el resentimiento que tiene hacia ella por lo que le hizo a Juleka.

Lo insulta.

Y el también hace lo mismo.

Lo amenaza.

Y él no tiene miedo a sus amenazas.

Lo odia porque parece que no le importa lo que dice.

 **...**

La ama.

Se dio cuenta cuando le siguió el juego que ama molestarla.

Se ríe y sus dedos cubren su boca. Al ver que sus mejillas enrojecen por la irritación, sus puños se aprietan y sus ojos azules oscuros brillan.

Al parecer fue la primera vez que la ponen en su lugar.

Y el ama eso.

 **...**

Lo ama.

Ama discutir con él, ama ser mordaz e hiriente. Ama que sus ojos azules claros la miren con firmeza mientras se despotrican entre sí.

Ama que la miren. Ama que esos ojos no se aparten de ella.

Ama mirar sus ojos azules claros.

 **...**

La odia.

Odia ver esa sonrisita que Bourgeois se le pinta en sus labios cuando cree que en la batalla verbal ha ganado o esa mirada de superioridad que realiza cuando cree que es una reina.

Odia la cantidad de maquillaje que se pone y odia más sentir el cabello en su cara, cuando Chloé se da media vuelta con la actitud de una diva y le estampa sus hebras en su rostro.

Odia su embriagadora fragancia.

 **...**

Lo odia.

Odia a Couffaine. Odia la estúpida sensación de calma que sus poros liberan, esa estúpida sensual sonrisa torcida, su estúpida grandiosa habilidad de tocar la guitarra, su estúpida sexy voz.

Odia que crea que Marinette es asombrosa y ¿Ella? Ella era asombrosa, pero él ni una vez se lo dijo.

Y ella lo insulta porque lo odia.

 **...**

La ama.

Ama que le discuta aunque no tenga la razón. Y ama que siga con su postura, a pesar de todo.

Ama en la forma que lo mira, ama que sean sentimientos mutuos (de odio, pero mutuos al fin y al cabo) y ama mucho más lo que puedo provocar un roce de sus dedos en su piel.

—Aléjate, Couffaine —expresa roja de la ira, apartándolo de un manotazo.

Sin embargo él sabía que era de la vergüenza. Su toque era eléctrico para ella.

Y amaba saber que ella sentía eso por su tacto.

 **...**

Lo ama.

Ama la forma que puede escuchar su corazón. Ama que se dé cuenta de cosas que nadie más ve.

Ama que la escuche, aunque lo que diga no tiene sentido.

Ama que le conteste, a pesar de que no diga más que incoherencias que en ese momento parece ser coherentes.

Ama sentirse importante en su presencia y ama mucho más sentirse tan bien ante las divertidas que eran sus disputas.

 **...**

La odia.

Odia sus celos histéricos, odia que odie a Marinette que es una dulce chica que no ha hecho nada malo.

Odia sus patéticas escusas.

—¿Por qué la odias tanto? ¿Qué te hizo? —cuestiona tratando de entender.

—Existir —su voz es furia contenida.

Y la odia porque eso es ridículo.

 **...**

Lo odia

Odia que defienda a la panadera con tanto ímpetu. Odia que la odie.

Y odia mucho más sentir eso por quien -por un largo tiempo- fue su enemigo (aunque tácitamente lo sigue siendo)

 **...**

La ama.

Ama ser el que se percató de que no era tan mala después de todo.

Ama al verla tan firme. Al espetar que ella era asombrosa.

—Yo soy asombrosa.

—¿Lo eres? —ella se irrita porque nota que Couffaine está jugando con ella ¡Esa maldita y sexy sonrisa!

—Lo soy.

—Entonces déjale saber el mundo lo tan asombrosa que eres —su mirada era seria que incomodo a la rubia.

—Ya lo saben —repuso segura— Pero, tu no.

Y ahí radicaba el problema. Y Luka amo saber que eso era lo que le irritaba tanto, su opinión sobre ella.

 **...**

Lo ama.

Ama que la toque, aunque sea un roce en su mano o corriendo un mechón de su cabello, en razón para irritarla.

Ama, lo amable que es. Ama el recuerdo de esa vez que la cubrió con su paraguas. Aunque en realidad no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Ama pensar que no la odia, a pesar de que sus palabras son una réplica de las mismas palabras que pronuncia ella.

 **...**

La odia.

Odia que no pueda ser sincera.

Odia las maldades que hace.

Odia sus comentarios despectivos.

Odia su forma de ser. Odia que pueda hacer una lista con las cosas que odia con ella.

Y odia más que en realidad no la pueda odiar como le dice.

 **...**

Y lo vuelve a odiar.

Odia su amabilidad, porque no se la merece.

Odia su voz porque estremece su corazón.

Odia que no lo odie.

Y odia esa contradicción.

 **...**

Y la vuelve amar.

Ama su bondad, esa que mantiene escondida.

Ama sus ojos azules oscuros que estremecen su corazón.

Ama pensar que lo ama.

Y ama que ese hecho se puede convertir en una realidad, cuando la ve sonrojarse en su presencia.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _—Te odio._

 _—Yo también te odio._

 _Pero aun así, se besan._


End file.
